


Smitten

by frolickingangels



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bus ride, it's more corny and cheesy actually, or at least the author's attempt at fluff, shameless fluff, stolen kisses and food references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolickingangels/pseuds/frolickingangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise's older sisters watch nighttime dramas and poor Kise catches certain scenes a few times. What does that make him?</p>
<p>A sneaky Kise who reenacts said scenes with an unconscious, unknowing Kurokocchi, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> and i just realized the summary kind of implies rape and necrophilia of sorts. (nervous laughter) nope, nope, we're having none of that. tags say fluff, you get fluff.
> 
> enjoy!

Save for the driver and the two of them at the back, the bus was devoid of people and quiet except for the gentle droning of the air conditioner and engine. All that walking and running around during the day was finally taking its toll on Kise’s body, rendering his bones heavy and causing his muscles to ache especially in his legs (which didn’t amount to much compared to intense basketball practice aftermaths, but still), with the never ending supply of energy that powered his usually hyper and annoying self and with his fingers intertwined with his Kurokocchi’s, Kise was pretty much still brimming with child-like happiness in his seat.

 

And why wouldn’t he be? Looking back at the day’s events, he was eternally grateful to the gods for the surprisingly small crowd in the amusement park today. That meant short, bearable lines for rides and a lack of fans to recognize him and ask for pictures. So for the most part, his date with Kuroko went smoothly and uninterrupted by squealing fangirls.

 

Amusement parks never failed to spark in him a sense of fun and wonder which was utterly unfortunate for Kuroko, who, ended up being relentlessly dragged around the park and forced to repeatedly ride the scariest, most nauseating rides a hundred times. The teacups were fun, the pirate ship was wild, the roller coaster was scream inducing, and the drop tower had left both their souls high up in the air. It was actually a surprise they didn’t throw up the food and cotton candy they had in between breaks. The horror house segment of the day was what Kise was determined to forget and pretend never happened. It was silly of him to think the ever calm and poker-faced Kuroko would get scared when it was actually Kise who ended up screaming at headless apparitions and hiding behind the shorter boy’s back in fear, cowering and shivering all the way until the end. How uncool was that?

 

It was only when they came out of it alive and with the sun blinding them did Kise notice the smile of amusement on Kuroko’s face. With his cheeks slightly puffed up and his shoulders shaking a bit did it seem like he was trying to hold in his laughter with little to no avail. Kise was struck wide eyed and speechless at the sight, and left him thinking something as cheesy as _‘How can Kurokocchi be considered a shadow when he smiles even brighter than the sun?’_

 

His stupid self with little to no control over his mouth probably said it aloud too. He couldn’t remember exactly, but he did remember the surprised look in Kuroko’s round eyes as his deadpanned expression came back along with the unexpected shade of pink that tinted his cheeks and ears as he looked away.

 

“Stop teasing me, Kise-kun,” he muttered, and Kise was once again back to his default setting of beaming at Kuroko and engulfing the smaller frame in a hug even in public. After Kuroko’s countless sighs and mild complaining about his energetic bouts during their time together, it was good for Kise to know that his cute, little date was at least enjoying himself somehow.

 

Their cliché ferris wheel ride during sunset served as the cherry on top that reminded Kise of the cherry atop the whipped cream covered vanilla shake Kuroko loved so much. He’s watched Kuroko drink the sickeningly sweet concoction a lot of times, watched the few times Kuroko got a bit of whipped cream at the side of his pretty mouth, watched every time as Kuroko bit the cherry in half and chewed on it, licking the excess juices left on his lips.

 

Kise remembered how sweet that vanilla shake was when he took occasional sips from the same straw as Kuroko, but it wasn’t as sweet as the kiss he shared with Kuroko during their ferris wheel ride. It can never be as sweet as any of his kisses with Kuroko, what with his lips meeting Kuroko’s softer ones, merging and melting together each time. The best part was when Kise would part those lips with his tongue to explore Kuroko’s mouth in search for more, hungry, always hungry for more of his cute Kurokocchi. Hands would wander, soft sighs and moans would resonate in his ears, mouths would –

 

A sudden feather light weight on his shoulder snapped Kise out of his daydream, making him realize he was staring out of the window. The blurred city lights of Tokyo made a wonderful view against the dark backdrop of the night outside, but what caught Kise’s attention was the reflection of Kuroko on the glass – light blue hair, pale skin, frame so tiny and seemingly fragile beside him. Kuroko was sleeping, looking absolutely adorable.

 

There was something about the trust unknowingly bestowed upon you by the person who chose your shoulder to rest on (not that Kuroko would probably admit it when conscious, and he was probably already head banging in his sleep a few minutes prior before using him as a pillow, but the Kise let himself indulge in the thought), so Kise could feel the accumulating heat and redness in his face brought about by his accelerated heart beat. He felt himself tense a little bit, scared that a single movement might wake Kuroko if his loud, frantically beating heart won’t beat him to it first. It was so loud in his ears that Kise was sure it echoed and bounced off of the bus’ interior.

 

All this while staring at Kuroko’s reflection in the window.

 

Somehow, the situation was oddly familiar to Kise… and then it clicks in his head after a few seconds. It was a moment similar to that scene he happened to catch a glimpse of in last night’s episode of that nighttime drama his sisters were so fond of watching.

 

He recalled the scene so clearly it made him queasy somewhat, but with the similar bus setting and the leading lady sleeping on the leading male’s shoulder with the him watching and admiring her from her reflection on the window, Kise wasn’t able to keep his eyes from rolling once the guy lightly touched the girl’s reflection with his fingers, pining for what was so close to him but he can never have.

 

Kise was grateful he wasn’t pining anymore. Sometimes, he couldn’t believe it either, but Kuroko was finally his just as his heart has always been Kuroko’s.

 

So unlike the drama male lead from the other night, instead of touching merely his partner’s reflection on the window, Kise turned his head to face the actual thing. His free hand moved on its own, raising up to Kuroko’s face to brush away strands of light blue hair from his forehead, only to giggle softly when it defied his efforts and returned to their previous place.

 

Kuroko showed no signs of waking up from such simple actions (understandable after the day spent with a hyperactive Kise whose energy knows no limits), so Kise took it as his cue to continue. It’s not everyday he gets to see Kuroko sleeping so peacefully, after all. As Kise carefully moved the back of his fingers to caress soft and baby smooth skin that was Kuroko’s cheek, he watched as the smaller male took slow, deep breaths, stared at his slightly fluttering eyelids, his dark eyelashes, his cute little nose, and –

 

A small snort escaped him as Kise tried his hardest to hold in a loud giggle and to keep his shoulders steady. Who knew his Kurokocchi would be the type to drool in his sleep? Kise found this a pleasant surprise. And rather adorable too.

 

Slowly, oh so very slowly, so as not to rouse the sleeping male, Kise procured a handkerchief from his pants pocket and proceeded to wipe the small amount of drool that nearly reached the sleeve of his shirt. He didn’t mind having Kuroko’s DNA on him, but better his handkerchief than his sleeve or else Kuroko would see the wet mark he would have left on Kise’s clothes when he wakes up and will probably get too embarrassed to even look Kise in the eye and talk to him the rest of the way home. Kise wouldn’t want that, and so he pocketed his handkerchief to hide the evidence.

 

He resumed his watching and staring, admiring all that he can of Kuroko in his peaceful state and imprinting it all in his memories. If there was a face he wouldn’t ever want to forget, it was this one. Kuroko’s sleeping face in the morning would surely be a better sight, Kise thought, but at the moment, he tried not to imagine too hard on the scenario of Kuroko and him sharing the same bed just yet. There would be dire consequences in his pants if he did.

 

As Kise stared at Kuroko’s parted lips, the next moments of the bus scene from the same drama popped up in that crazy head of his (curse his sisters and their nightly routine of watching dramas). This time, however, he grinned. Now that was a scene he didn’t mind reenacting.

 

Gradually leaning in his head closer to Kuroko’s, Kise did his best drinking up the close up view of Kuroko’s face for as long as he can, letting Kuroko’s warm breath tickle his face as he held his own for a few seconds, afraid of waking the slumbering male in this very critical situation.

 

“Ne, Kurokocchi,” he whispered, feeling a gentle smile tug at the corner of his lips. “I really, really do love you.”

 

And so he let his eyelids flutter shut before closing the remaining gap between his lips and Kuroko’s for a chaste kiss that reminded him of cotton candies and vanilla flavored sweetness.

**Author's Note:**

> you know what they say: "stolen kisses are always the sweetest."
> 
> thanks for reading. frolickingangels on tumblr!


End file.
